


Sunset

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst, Gen, This is an old work might remake it later?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven didn't look directly at him, but, by the reflection of the large window in which Wallace watched the sea, his defeated gaze was also reflected. That bothered him, since Wallace is the strongest person he has ever met. When Kyogre and Groudon woke up, he didn't even sigh before fighting.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore me, just practicing expressions

"Steven..." He muttered, almost as if he were saying it to himself, and the fact that he had heard it was by accident.

Steven didn't look directly at him, but, by the reflection of the large window in which Wallace watched the sea, his defeated gaze was also reflected. That bothered him, since Wallace is the strongest person he has ever met. When Kyogre and Groudon woke up, he didn't even sigh before fighting.

"We talked with all the Psychics we could, with the best ones." He said monotonously "No one knows how to free you from the curse of Banette."

Something went out inside the young man at that moment, his hope probably. He stared at nothing, until nothing in his eyes became fear, pain.

"No..." he struggled to control his troubled breathing, in vain. "There must be something else to do."

No, there is nothing to do. They know. He hugged him, strongely, knowing it was going to be the last time he could. Tears flowed down his cheeks, completely dyed red, red as sunset, a sunset that means goodbye. Tears came to his lips, so he could taste his own pain. Like a rotten fruit, or bitter like a lemon, but what is certain is that it is endless, because the tears kept coming.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He said with his chin trembling, he didn't want to cry, but he couldn't take it anymore. The Wallace he knew collapsed, only leaving a cloud of anguish.

He was just a child. It wasn't his fault, right? It was dad, he wanted him to leave his toys, because at 13 he is already too old for that, right?

He called it Bolly, it was his favorite toy. His eyes were badly stitched, so it scared his friends, but it was still being soft. He could hug it when he was afraid of thunders at night, Bolly always made him feel better. But now Bolly is what he's afraid of, now it's Bolly what doesn't let him sleep.  
And there is nothing to protect him from thunder. Nothing but a false security cloak, which Steven just lost.

He could only cry on Wallace's shoulder, waiting for the sunset to fall.


End file.
